64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Last Buluru Berry
Joey and his friends are warned by Wally, because an exotic type of berry must be eaten when ripe. However, most of the unripe berries were eaten and there was only one left. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has been eating an unknown type of berry. The berries might be the ones from Australia or the others might be blueberries. Lucy doesn't know the berries from Australia, in which Phoebe used to eat in her hometown. Story It is a lovely morning in Australia. Phoebe has fun playing with her friends Joey and Jimmy. They took turns throwing boomerangs in the air until Phoebe was distracted by the berries. Wally is seen right next to Phoebe to see what she is doing. Phoebe explained about the note about eating these berries, due to being poisonous when not ripe. Actually, these berries are safe to eat. Joey and Jimmy began asking Phoebe if the trio can eat the berries, but Wally won't let them eat the berries. The berries must be ripe first (in purple colour) before being eaten. The reason why the trio isn't allowed to eat berries is that there will be an event of tasting later in Australia. The trio was excited about the event about to happen later. The trio didn't listen to Wally's advice about the berries. They ate most of the unripe berries and caused more to be launched far away and eaten by other animals. The trio began finding animals that don't listen to Wally across Australia. Carrie was busy eating a berry, but stated she and the other animals are doing nothing. Joey and Jimmy found Mr. Platypus finding some berries. The trio began alerting him that he and the other animals don't listen to Wally. But the platypus ate the berry instead. Later on, there were only half of the berries left in the bush. Wally is irritated that some of the animals have been eating the berries before the event. Wally is very furious at the animals to see who really caused trouble before the event started. All the animals made a mistake in eating berries and understood the power of patience. Wally asked the other animals to grow a seed to produce more berries by singing. The animals began singing to the tune of a didgeridoo. As the animals continue singing, the rain is summoned to bring more berries. The animals must be patient in waiting for the berries to appear. As the animals waited patiently, the berries are back again. Everyone began harvesting the berries and had a great tasting for the day. Moral Ending Lucy has understood the true meaning of patience. Lucy would like to have an event of tasting, but now is time for bed. Gallery Ep 100 2.jpg Ep 100 3.jpg Ep 100 4.jpg Ep 100 5.jpg Ep 100 6.jpg Ep 100 7.jpg Ep 100 8.jpg Ep 100 9.jpg Ep 100 10.jpg Ep 100 11.jpg Ep 100 12.jpg Ep 100 13.jpg Ep 100 14.jpg Ep 100 15.jpg Ep 100 16.jpg Ep 100 17.jpg Ep 100 18.jpg Ep 100 19.jpg Ep 100 20.jpg Ep 100 21.jpg Ep 100 22.jpg Ep 100 23.jpg Ep 100 24.jpg Ep 100 25.jpg Ep 100 26.jpg Ep 100 27.jpg Ep 100 28.jpg Ep 100 29.jpg Ep 100 30.jpg Ep 100 31.jpg Ep 100 32.jpg Ep 100 33.jpg Ep 100 34.jpg Ep 100 35.jpg Ep 100 36.jpg Ep 100 37.jpg Ep 100 38.jpg Ep 100 39.jpg Ep 100 40.jpg Ep 100 41.jpg Ep 100 42.jpg Ep 100 43.jpg Ep 100 44.jpg Ep 100 45.jpg Ep 100 46.jpg Ep 100 47.jpg Ep 100 48.jpg Ep 100 49.jpg Ep 100 50.jpg Ep 100 51.jpg Ep 100 52.jpg Ep 100 53.jpg Ep 100 54.jpg Ep 100 55.jpg Ep 100 56.jpg Ep 100 57.jpg Ep 100 58.jpg Ep 100 59.jpg Ep 100 60.jpg Ep 100 61.jpg Ep 100 62.jpg Ep 100 63.jpg Ep 100 64.jpg Ep 100 65.jpg Ep 100 66.jpg Ep 100 67.jpg Ep 100 68.jpg Ep 100 69.jpg Ep 100 70.jpg Ep 100 71.jpg Ep 100 72.jpg Ep 100 73.jpg Ep 100 74.jpg Ep 100 75.jpg Ep 100 76.jpg Ep 100 77.jpg Ep 100 78.jpg Ep 100 79.jpg Ep 100 80.jpg Ep 100 81.jpg Ep 100 82.jpg Ep 100 83.jpg Ep 100 84.jpg Ep 100 85.jpg Ep 100 86.jpg Ep 100 87.jpg Ep 100 88.jpg Ep 100 89.jpg Ep 100 90.jpg Ep 100 91.jpg Ep 100 92.jpg Ep 100 93.jpg Ep 100 94.jpg Ep 100 95.jpg Ep 100 96.jpg Ep 100 97.jpg Ep 100 98.jpg Ep 100 99.jpg Ep 100 100.jpg Ep 100 101.jpg Ep 100 102.jpg Ep 100 103.jpg Ep 100 104.jpg Ep 100 105.jpg Ep 100 106.jpg Ep 100 107.jpg Ep 100 108.jpg Ep 100 109.jpg Ep 100 110.jpg Ep 100 111.jpg Ep 100 112.jpg Ep 100 113.jpg Ep 100 114.jpg Ep 100 115.jpg Ep 100 116.jpg Ep 100 117.jpg Ep 100 118.jpg Video Trivia * The snake from Episode 19 made a reappearance in this episode. He appears when Joey, Jimmy, and Phoebe tried to reach the berries on the upper branch and the berries are launched farther and the berries are spread far away. This is his first and only appearance in Adobe Flash. However, he has no dialogue. * This is the 100th episode of the entire series. Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that Phoebe told the story